


Happy Accidents

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec fails at flirting, M/M, Student AU, fill for shadowhunters ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The I'm so sorry I spilled coffee all over your final project, but when I offered to do anything I didn't think it'd be modeling for you to redesign clothes au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the [Shadowhunters ficathon](http://ladygawain.livejournal.com/83265.html?page=2)

"Large black coffee for Alex?"

Alec grimaced at the name and retrieved his coffee from the counter, glancing around the small shop for a place to sit. He was supposed to be meeting Jace for coffee but, as usual, Jace was late. He started towards a table in the corner and found himself suddenly weightless as he tripped over an outstretched roll of fabric, coffee flying out of his hands. 

He caught himself on his hands and pushed himself up to one knee.

"You okay?" A hand made it's way into his field of vision, nails painted purple and speckled with rainbow glitter. He looked up further, meeting a shocking pair of green eyes speckled with gold.

"Uh…" He looked further, spotting the coffee staining the papers spread across the stranger's table, "Oh my god, I spilled coffee on all of your stuff, I'm so sorry! I can replace them or..." He stood, ignoring the outstretched hand and tried ineffectually to pat at the papers.

"So you did," the stranger was giving him a thorough once over, and he blushed, "I'm afraid you won't be able to replace them…that was my final project."

"I'm so sorry! …again. When are they due? I'll try to help you fix it, anything you want." Alec reddened at the once over and stopped patting, trying not to spread the coffee further.

"It's due in two weeks. But I've been working on it all semester. I suppose you might be able to help…" 

"Anything, I swear. I really didn't mean to ruin it…" Alec straightened, glancing at the door where Jace had just come in, "I…um…I should…"

"Let me sort out my things and I'll get back to you on it later? My name is Magnus, by the way." 

"Magnus." Alec committed the name to memory before pulling a pen out of his pocket, "I really do have to go but-," He wrote his name and number on one of the few white corners of paper on the desk, "Call me. I'll help you fix this, it's the least I can do since it was my fault anyway. Anything you want, seriously." He made eye contact with Magnus one last time before absently waving and walking after Jace, meeting him at the counter before he left the shop without him.

____

_Ring, ring, ring._

Alec glanced at the caller ID and hesitated when he saw the strange number. He picked up the phone, flicking the screen to answer it.

"This is Alec Lightwood?"

"Ah, Alec. It's me. Magnus. From the coffee shop. You ruined my project with your coffee…?"

"Oh-um-I-Right. I'm sorry for that. Again. So, uh, can I help you fix it?" Alec groaned mentally at his inability to talk to strangers, even over the phone.

"Yes, I think you can." Magnus's voice was amused, "Are you free right now?"

"Yeah, I-" Alec glanced at the books spread out over his bed, his half finished essay open on his laptop. He could finish that later. It wasn't like he'd been working on it for months, "I'm free."

"Can you meet me at Nostrand Avenue station?"

"Give me half an hour?" Alec checked the time, rushing to put on a sweater to catch the next train.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the station. Text me when you get here."

The line died and Alec shoved in phone in his pocket, grabbing his keys from his desk before heading out the door.

___

_At station, where should I wait?_

Alec looked around the station, waiting for a response to his text. It occurred to him, belatedly, that he probably should have thought it through a little bit more before agreeing to meet a complete stranger in a different borough.

_Look behind you._

Eyes widening at the text, Alec whirled around, meeting a vaguely familiar pair of green eyes, belonging to a laughing face.

"Thanks for meeting me. My place is just a few blocks from here." 

Maybe this was a bad idea. Magnus started walking and Alec followed, not sure what else he could do. 

"Um, so what did you need me to do?"

"You'll see." Magnus turned to grin at him, then sped up.

They walked in silence for a while, before Magnus stopped in front of an impressive looking brownstone, brandishing a set of keys.

"Here we are." The door was opened and Magnus led the way in, letting Alec close the door behind him. 

Alec ascended the stairs behind Magnus, glancing at the doors as they passed. At the top of the stairs Magnus pulled open a brightly painted door, "Welcome to my apartment!"

Walking in, Alec almost tripped on a tiny kitten, who meowed at him in dismay. Magnus tutted from behind him.

"Don't mind Chairman Meow, he does that to everyone. Shoo."

"I- you're talking to your cat right?" Alec awkwardly stood to the side of the room once he got in, scratching at the side of his neck.

"Of course. I wouldn't have made you come all the way out here just to tell you to leave immediately!" Magnus had closed the door and was making his way further into the apartment, "Come on in, make yourself comfortable. Can I get you something to drink before we start? I have…coffee? And water I guess."

"Errr… Water is fine," Alec winced at the reminder of his accident at the shop earlier, "So, um. What are we doing?"

"You," Magnus's voice drifted out of the kitchen, accompanied by the sounds of running water, "are going to help by modelling for me so I can redesign the clothes for my final project!" He returned to the room, winking at Alec before handing him a cup and gesturing at the hot pink couch in the corner.

"Design…clothes…?" He really should have asked for details.

"Of course! You spilled coffee on my final project for the senior thesis fashion show, so I need a model to redesign the items." Magnus was pulling out rolls of fabric, looking between him and the fabric appraisingly.

"Um." Alec perched on the edge of a lime green armchair, clutching at the cup of water he'd been handed.

"Do you know your measurements?" 

"I'm a medium…?" 

Magnus tutted at him and snatched up a measuring tape, "Stand up?"

Alec nervously put the water down on the side table and stood, shifting his weight slightly.

"May I?" Magnus gestured to him with the tape measure.

"Um…Sure." Alec nodded nervously, flinching when Magnus touched his wrist.

"Relax, I won't bite," A glittery grin was sent his way and Magnus gently extended his arm, taking a measurement of his wrist, then from his wrist to shoulder.

"So, um. What kind of clothes?" Alec allowed Magnus to raise his arms, feeling the tape close around his chest and blushing as Magnus's hands brushed against his chest.

"Oh, all sorts," Magnus's face came almost alarmingly close to his, standing where he was. A fluttery wink and he stepped back, letting the tape slip down to Alec's waist and tightening it there, "I'm pretty flexible."

His blush darkened.

"Breathe," Magnus was smiling up at him and Alec averted his eyes. The tape measure slipped down further and he yelped.

"Just taking your seat measurement," A light pat to his cheek.

"I-um-you-I haven't-you-I don't…" Alec closed his mouth before he embarrassed himself further.

"You okay?" Magnus stepped back with the tape measure, giving Alec a moment to breathe.

"I'm fine, just…" He ran a hand through his hair, "Fine. Are you done?"

"Just one more measurement…" Magnus was holding up the tape measure again, "Spread your legs?"

"What?!" Alec stepped back, hand dropping back to his side.

"Nothing weird, just need to measure your inseam." Magnus held up his hands, tape measure dangling from one of them.

"Oh… um," Alec relaxed marginally, shifting his weight from one side to another.

"I'll be the perfect gentleman, don't worry," Magnus grinned at him and stepped forward before sinking to one knee and reaching forward.

Alec stared at the ceiling and tried not to fidget as Magnus's hands got closer an closer to some very sensitive areas, breathing a sigh of relief when the tape was released. 

"Now I'm done. You alright?" Magnus dusted off his knees as he stood.

"I'm fine," Alec made to sit down again, but was stopped by Magnus.

"Hey, so," Magnus's hand rested gently on the crook of his arm, "I'm not usually so forward but I just wanted to ask if you were interested?"

"Um. In fashion? No." Alec pulled away but paused at Magnus's next statement.

"In me, I mean." 

"Err…." Alec's blush flared up again as he tried to answer, "I'm-uh-well… How could you tell I'm even…"

"Gay?" Magnus smiled softly, "I have an exceptional gaydar."

"I haven't-uh- no one's ever…" 

"Shhh," Alec's eyes crossed to look at Magnus's finger, barely an inch away from his lips, "I know you've just been trying to make up for spilling coffee on my project but, would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

"I…yes." Surprised at his own answer, Alec let a smile start to curl up the corners of his mouth, "I would be willing to go on a date with you." 

"Great. How about now?" 

"What about your project…?" Alec glanced over at the fabrics that Magnus had pulled out.

"I can work on it later? I'd like to work on you right now." Magnus was grinning again, green eyes catching the light in an almost cat-like manner.

"Um. I guess if you're sure…" Alec nodded, and Magnus stepped back, grabbing a coat from the hooks on the wall.

"How do you feel about Ethiopian…"

_____

Two months later, Magnus admitted that he'd actually had all the original sketches saved on his laptop and Alec laughed as they rearranged Magnus's apartment to fit them both.


End file.
